


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Mob, CEO Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Enemies to Lovers, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, M/M, Mafia Boss Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Omega Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol-centric, Rich Minseok, Rich Park Chanyeol, Work In Progress, college student chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “I can’t believe you’re my spouse.”
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 7





	Untitled

**11:07 AM**

Chanyeol suddenly felt his phone vibrate in pocket,interrupting what he was about to say.

"Can you guys give me a minute?"He told his friends,walking away before he got a response.Chanyeol looked at who was calling him and was surprised to see it was his father.


End file.
